Участник:WingdingAster0/Локация
1.0.1.4 - Fixed an issue where opening full map via Quickmap shortcut while in a late game area caused a game-freeze - Fixed an animation error on player character when exiting a late-game cutscene - Fixed Shrumish Ogre persistence issue - Fixed an issue where hitting Zote with Dreamnail during his battle cry made him invincible, which he doesn’t deserve. - Decreased heap size allocation at start-up. 1.0.1.3 - Fixed issue where Soul Master’s shockwave attack would sometimes not spawn - Fixed issue with sfx not playing correctly on some breakable one-way walls - Fixed issue for some players whereby collecting a mask fragment would white out the screen - Fixed display bug for cages in Colosseum of Fools - Fixed bug on exiting Trial in the Colosseum of Fools that caused player to become stuck behind metal grate - Fixed a dialogue issue for Iselda - Fixed sound effects playing on incorrect mixer and thus being unaffected by in-game audio setting - Fixed issue where Speed Completion achievement was not being awarded correctly - Fixed an issue with Thorns of Agony charm not firing correctly when taking damage with inventory open - Increased Geo reward for defeating Entombed Husk - Fixed inaccurate hitbox on Broken Vessel/Lost Kin when stunned - Fixed issue in City of Tears where entering a battle room from the left spawned an enemy outside of room - Fixed an issue where Lifeseeds and their cocoons couldn’t be damaged by Grubberfly beam 1.0.1.1 - Fixed issue where defeating Crystal Guardian and then immediately dying prevented his bench from becoming useable. - Fixed issue where defeating Crystal Guardian (rematch) and then immediately dying prevented Battle Gate from staying open. - Fixed City Crest in statue displaying over player. - Fixed issue with Isma’s Grove battle gates not re-opening on re-entry. - Fixed players being able to escape tilemap in Abyss Dream. - Increased Cyclone Slash size - Fixed intermittent frame-flickering on certain enemies - Fixed inventory button not opening inventory on Logitech F310 in X mode. - Added anticipation SFX to certain enemy attacks - Optimisation: New pooling system for spawned enemies - Fixed gramatical, and, spelling errers in Game Text - Fixed Hive Husk displaying incorrect Enemy Dream text - Added additional SFX to Husk Hive - Increased Geo awarded by Husk Hive - Added additional SFX to Hive Soldier - Fixed an issue where player could travel up through an unbroken window in Soul Sanctum, causing game freeze - Fixed Gruz Mother sometimes turning into a weird, stretched-out fatty when dying in the Colosseum - Increased Notch Cost of Quick Slash charm to 3 (affects new files only) - Slightly decreased invulnerability time for Stalwart Shell charm - Improved recycling system for frequently recycled objects - Fixed an issue where Hornet was knocked out of the arena on being defeated, robbing the player of a hard-won victory - Fixed an issue locking players out of Distant Village event - Fixed an issue where getting hit with Inventory open and Thorns of Agony equipped caused a game-freeze - Fixed an issue with lifts in City of Tears becoming inoperable - Fixed issue with Grubberfly beams firing upward and downwards with Joni’s Blessing equipped, regardless of health remaining - Fixed an issue with Red Grubberfly beams being fired with Joni’s Blessing/Grubberfly Elegy/Fury charms equipped, regardless of health remaining - Fixed a Battle Scene in White Palace being triggered prematurely - Fixed Failed Champion’s dream remaining accessible after his defeat - Fixed fader stuttering in City lift scenes - Fixed an issue where Failed Champion’s battle could be triggered prematurely - Increased effect of Soul Eater charm - Fixed a lever in White Palace that could be poked through its gate - Fixed an issue with the Warrior Dream’s sprite lingering on after defeat - Fixed an issue where player couldn’t jump out of water when up against some walls - Fixed an issue where player could get locked back into a City room upon return - Fixed an issue where progress past a Kingsmold battle was blocked by an unopening gate in certain circumstances - Fixed an issue where dying on a conveyor belt could cause the effect to persist on respawn - Fixed an issue where roar lock could persist after death - Fixed issue where shade summoned by Jiji becomes invulnerable - Fixed an issue where Hornet’s needle’s hitbox could remain after she’s stunned - Fixed an issue where player could perform actions while respawning from a hazard - Fixed an issue where player could become invulnerable when blocking a hit with Baldur Shell - Fixed an issue where Soul could be reimbursed incorrectly when focusing with Shape of Unn equipped - Fixed the spike respawn location in Soul Tyrant battle to be inside the battle arena. - Fixed map display for Sharp Shade room showing the whole room whilst only able to access its entrance. - Remodelled a wall in the White Palace that allowed a challenge to be bypassed. - Fixed 2 spike pits in Deepnest that respawned the player outside the map. Numerous small scene fixes. 1.0.0.7 Change Notes - Reduced slowdown issues around Failed Tramway. - Initial optimisation improvements. - Added Cornifer ambient hum and paper trail. - Fixed Soul Vessel sometimes not displaying on first collect. - Fix for Kingdom’s Edge soft-lock. - Fixed Geo collection slow-down. - Fixed Quick Cast keyboard map not saving between play sessions. - Increased effects on colosseum Shade location. - Various small scene fixes. - Исправление недостающих диалогов Лемма и Пожирателя ног. - Fixed various spelling/grammatical errors in Game Text - Restored Cloth event in Dirtmouth. - Fixed issue where dying in a dream with Joni’s Blessing equipped left you with 1 HP on waking up. - Fixed Issue with Dash Slash effects sometimes disappearing. - Fixed an issue where defeating Shade and quickly exiting scene didn’t restore Soul Orb. - Dream Pin and Bench Pin fixes for map. - Fixed Collector’s spawned creatures sometimes not dealing damage. - Fixed issue with Mantis Traitor battle becoming unbeatable. Note: One known issue as of this version - A room in the Crystal Peak is not displaying on the map. This will be corrected as of version 1.0.0.8